


Nothing

by stageira



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/stageira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says: Nothing. Nothing left to do or say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not that they'd want to :)  
> Notes: Totally unbetaed, written in an hour and without a soul in sight. The story behind this: Olympia kept suggesting a story to me, saying how romantic and sweet and sad it was, since all those things are a weakness to me, I read it, but she forgot to warn me and it really did upset me. This is revenge; dedicated to Olympia with much love for everything you are the best.  
> At the end you'll find the song behind all this, it is a Greek one, so pardon the hasty and horrible translation.  
> There's a sequel to this story written by Olympia [right over here](http://www.seventh-dimension.org/stories/Illuferret/SomethingOutofNothing.txt) and yes it's a fix it fic.

The clash of swords could be heard from several feet away, in fact he could hear the harsh sound of steel against steel before he entered the dojo.

"You know one day you are going to be the death of me, all this fighting between you.."

Two sweaty faces turned to face him, their expressions blank. Something was definitely wrong here. Okay so they were sparing, the Highlander with his usual style, although the choice of clothes wasn't the best. Turning to look at the oldest man alive he knew it deep inside him that something was terribly wrong and since when Methos was fighting with a katana identical to MacLeod's?

"Umm guys, you are just practising right? I'm not interfering or anything am I?" So he's been MacLeod's watcher for a lot of years, was it already almost 2 decades, he saw a lot of fights, friendships and loves, but this was different. He could sense that something was going wrong, but couldn't exactly pin it down. **Maybe they saw the truth after all?** Yeah, right they were so unaware of each other's feelings that even a sign pointing at each other would have made them to crawl out of their closets and into each other's arms.

"Finally got to you, didn't we Joe," the lightly accented voice brought him out of his reverie. One look at Methos face made him realise that these two were playing again.

"You know old man, one day I'm going to take this seriously and shoot both of you before you have to chance to tell me you are kidding." Joe was actually getting bored by the games they were playing, probably it was just their age, and maybe Methos was a bad company for MacLeod.

"You do that, Joe? Kill us to stop us from killing each other? Interfere in the Game and our lives? God forbid where is the world coming to!" The teasing in Mac's voice wasn't all that light, but he didn't give him the chance to answer, Methos was already heading upstairs to use the dojo bathroom, Duncan right behind him.

**********

"Coffee, beer?" What was the matter with him today, why couldn't he focus at all? He turned to MacLeod accepting the mug of coffee.

"Listen, Joe," Duncan's voice was carrying a lot of gravity, "remember what you said once when I asked what you were going to do if I was to die?"

Gods, that threw him off. *What is the damn Highlander thinking again? Who is after his head now?*

"Yes, I do. What every descent Watcher has to do, take care of the body and personal belongings. Mac what is this, some kind of test to see if I remember our earlier conversations?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you would keep your promise if the fate ever brings you in that position."

*He's lying. There is no way he's asking me this without having something else in mind.*

"Will you excuse me for a moment, I think I need to take a shower."

Wait, just hold it, he just walks in the bathroom while Methos is in there? Am I missing out on some heavy happenings in Duncan MacLeod's life?

**************

There are in there for half an hour now, I wonder are they enjoying their little game towards me or just enjoying. each other?

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught him by surprise, turning he realised that he had lost his only chance to catch them in the nude since both Immortals came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

Mac came towards him lifting the katana out of the couch, "I was just wondering, Joe, have you ever held a sword in your hands, ever been tempted to swing it, use it just to feel it?"

**What is wrong with this child today?**

"Umm, now that you are mentioning it, I had a little fun with swords a while back, I thought that since I was a Watcher running after some guys who actually carried one 24/7, it would be nice to see how it feels. Never got beyond the just holding and swinging the damn thing a little. Why, you worried I might turn into another renegade watcher who hunts Immortals?" Joe gave both of them a speculative look. "You don't know how many times I was tempted to take the head of one of you just to see if your extra strength and Quickening will do any good to good old battered me."

Two expressionless looks, "Guys I was kidding, come on!" Definitely not the right thing to see in order to cheer them up, anyway what  
was wrong with these two today?

Duncan proceed to stand in front of him, "Joe, will you do me a favour and hold the katana? Just for a little while I want to say something to Methos and then I want you to write every detail of this in my Chronicles."

"Sure.. sure thing, Mac." The old Watcher was trying to figure what on earth to do with the bundle he was burdened when he saw Mac reach behind the couch and retrieve another katana sword and exact replica of the one Joe was holding.

He approached Methos slowly stopping directly in front of him.

"It was said that I was cursed that I could never enjoy the warmth of fire and the arms of a wife around me. That I was an abomination ever to wonder this earth. Then things changed, I got to be a little better than just a Scottish barbarian, I was in a way educated, bread to be another man, someone who would behave more normally. I always fought fair and my fame grew along with my power, I was considered power in the eyes of mortals, watchers and Immortals and yet the old curse was with me all these years. I was declared the champion of mankind against Evil, the one most likely to win the Game, but what has that brought me?

"Nothing but sorrow, nothing but grief and lost friendships. I tried hard not to let this get all over me, tried hard to find a person to make feel safe, loved, cherished. All those things that I was without for so many years, searching blindly for what humans express as the other half of their souls, more than that, the other half of my existence."

MacLeod came even closer to Methos, his left hand caressing a pale cheek. "I had my destiny before me for four years and I did not want to embrace it, I was a full and a blind judgmental fool at that. So this day I decided to end it all, the pain, the loneliness, the denial."

He turned slowly towards Joe, "This is an official statement Joe, you can put into the Chronicles that Duncan MacLeod has taken as a lover and life partner the ever elusive and legendary Methos, the oldest of Immortals."

Joe shifted uneasy, suddenly his legs decided that they did not want to support his weight anymore. Duncan made an inviting gesture with his hand, urging him to come closer where he and Methos were standing.

"All I want from you Joseph is to keep your word to me and follow my actions at exactly the same time with me."

Joe started to talk.......

"No, just trust me on this. The life I had before is over, I need to do this in order to move ahead and beyond.."

Without further warning Duncan raised the katana in his hand and swigged it slowly, "Just follow my actions Joe and do not be afraid."

Joe stepped closer lifting the katana in his hand, the point near to Mac's head.

Duncan looked at Methos who had kept quiet through the whole part of Mac's monologue, but now he was ready to speak.

"I'm looking for a why, still looking for a word to say and I find none, since I already said that I love you............."

The last word was lost in the small hiss of the katana coming down through flesh, a second identical sound following right after that.

*I did it, I actually found the strength inside me to do it.*

Nothing more was left there to be done, no Quickening, no damages, no other Watchers to trade notes.

Just two bodies covered in a light mist, a sheet of white cloud binding them together, inseparable in death as they where in their souls.

********

It can be only One it was said, yes they were One, with each other. Joined in mind and body and soul.

***********************************  
Nothing

Only silence that's all we have  
Since everything is lost  
And that "why" that was left behind  
Behind tight closed lips  
Pity that it is late and we didn't make it  
Another hug and an forgiveness  
Pity that it is late and we now  
Understand that a great love was lost

Nothing, no more voice in the mouth  
Nothing, exists to say to you  
Today, when the body turned to ashes  
Today, when I'm still looking for why  
A word to say and I find none  
Since I'm still saying I love you

With open arms we are going to give  
Our stolen dreams  
And if our hearts want to regret it  
Out teary eyes say everything


End file.
